UF-FOE
UF-FOE is a modified version of Robo-Fo that can transform between two different versions including the normal for long range attacks and Robo-FOE for closer physical. Appearance UF-FOE resembles Robo-Fo a lot, but has a thinner design and is dark gray with three laser guns. Robo-FOE resembles UF-0 a lot, but the design is bulkier, gains yellow eyes, and is dark gray with two sets of "claw" arms to grab and attack with. History After the Alien Fanta's attacks on Earth during 80's time and another in Great's universe, they realized that their ships and weapons were flawed. Different ultras called for different tactics, and they began working on a machine of greatness. After a month of work, the Fantas created the prototype named only UF-FOE and sent with two of the species to plan a new invasions. Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus The two Fantas were sent to Planet Reigas, a dead planet hanging on the edge of Earth's solar system. There they had to raise an army of monsters and did so, surely they would takeover Earth now. Unfortunately, an ultra named Ultraman Tiga had caught word of their presence on Reigas from the Super GUTS crew. He and his friend Redux went to the planet to stop the monster army and did good against them. One of the Fantas raging while the other remained as calm as a stoner. Eventually they showed themselves and unleashed Pedanium Zetton and King Galactron upon them. After a difficult battle, the two fusions were blown to pieces and the Fantas sent their most powerful, King Myra. Redux and Tiga were surprised they had such a powerful kaiju until finding out it was nothing, but a machine. During the fight another ultra showed up named Ultraman Renius to help and a meteor with a Super EX Gomora fell. Super EX Gomora and Imitation King Myra fought each other for a bit, but were separated. IKM was destroyed along with Super EX Gomora, forcing the Fantas to activate UF-FOE. They went into battle as Super EX Gomora was used as a host for the souls of vengeance that made up ChimerEX. The powerful fusion teamed up with the Fantas to defeat the ultras. During the battle, two new allies in the form of Hunter Knight Ragul and a Baltan in a Crystalium Builigamo showed up. The Builigamo destroyed the Fantas while the ultras fought ChimerEX. UF-FOE and the Fantas presumably along with it were destroyed and not to long after ChimerEX. The ultras and Baltan then went their separate ways, Renius, Ragul, and Tiga going to find the murderous machine Mechkiller, Maga-Baltan going to parts unknown, and Redux going to find allies to deal with a great threat in his universe. Forms - UF-FOE= UF-FOE (Speed Form) UF-FOE's more recognizable and well known form, it is used for speed. Powers *Speed Beams: UF-FOE can fire quick small lasers from it's three eyes. *Missiles: UF-FOE can fire homing rockets. - Robo-FOE= Robo-FOE (Strong Attack) Robo-FOE is UF-FOE's other form, it's stronger when it comes to close up attacks. Powers *Claw Arms: Robo-FOE has two large crab claw like "arms" that can clamp opponents. *Drop Bombs: Robo-FOE drop explosives from it's lower half. *Electrical Production: Robo-FOE can charge it's outside with electricity and ram into opponents. }} Trivia *UF-FOE having multiple forms was inspired by what Furno and Flurr thought it looked like. Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Space Ship Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use